


Holidaze

by Rosyflannels



Series: Holiday stories [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Shes gonna write mean stuff, Veronica shouldnt have gotten Chan a diary, What lovable nerds, constant flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: It's Christmas morning at the Chandler family cabin where our two babes are opening presents. Chandler received a journal from Veronica which she clearly doesn't know how to use and nothing Veronica says seems to help.





	Holidaze

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another example of my bad posting habits, christmas in july i guess! Happy really late holidays to all of you!

_Entry 1_  
_December 25_  
_Dear Diary,_

_So um I don't really what all to write or what to say, this is kinda my first time doing this but this journal was a gift from Veronica for Christmas and I guess I'm supposed to just write what I feel? Which is dumb._

"Hey! Diaries are not dumb you dork they're really helpful." Veronica protested from over Heathers shoulder, she'd been watching her write.   
"Diaries can really benefit a persons health ya know. I write in one." Veronica stated with a toss of her hair.

"It's where you write all your forbidden fantasies about me no doubt." Chandler quipped, looking over her shoulder with a smug grin.

"Actually it's where I write about how much of a pain in the ass you are" Veronica huffs with a slap to the girls shoulder.

"I'm the pain in the ass? If there is pain in anyone's ass it's mine." Chandler laughed, motioning towards her rear.

"Well darling that's because you're a bottom." A certain bitterness present in her tone though it was quick to bleed away into laughter.

"Oh fuck you!" She barked out, falling back onto the cold leather of the sofa. The fire that crackled in the fire place warmed the room while the two continued to argue.

"I bet you'd like to now wouldn't you, you bottom." Narrowing her eyes, Veronica spit jokingly, her voice coated in a playful venom.

"Can you shut up?!" Chandler snarled, snapping at the shorter girl quickly.

"Keep writing." Veronica mumbled under her voice, puffing out her chest slightly towards Heather as she rolled her shoulders.

"Fine, fine." She grumbled, clicking the pen open again as she pressed it to the page.

_Hey, it's me again. I'm being forced to write yet again, umm she didn't say i had to write something meaningful so it could be like anything, like Tits. I like tits. My girlfriend has nice tits._

"Oh my god! do you have to write that down?!" Veronica groaned, placing her hands over her face to hide the blush that began to seep in.

"Ok I'm sorry! I'll pick something else. They are nice though, you know that right?" The younger girl offered a kissy face to Veronica though it was reluctantly accepted as Veronica huffed.

"Just write please."

_Yet again it's me, the queen. Your queen. Your demon queen. The mythic bitch who's also a thicc bitch. Bow down, peasants. I am your almighty._

"Ok stop with the god complex thing babes it's weirding me out." The girl in blue grimaced, running a swift hand through her locks as she shook her head.

"Fine, even though it's all true." Heather smirked, elbowing the brunette in her side.

"Your diary seems so bipolar, try something else." She said, furrowing her brows as she rolled her mocha eyes at the idiotic nature of the strawberry blonde.

Tapping the pen on her cheek as she thought through all her options a devious smile began to creep across her face, "I got it!" Chandler hollered when the idea sparked in her mind.

_I'm gonna spill this scalding tea. Ok for starters, dukes boobs are fake but I mean who doesn't know that. Oh and she doesn't bend over good for nothing, I can't believe everybody thinks I'm the slut. She also is on the yearbook committee, I mean it's ok that she is it's just she's really bad at her job. Hmm, oh yeah. Mac. Don't even get me started, she's got a lot of stuff. For starters she takes antidepressants but that's ok cause she needs them. What can I actually write about that's mean? Oh she's the queen of threesomes, for someone who acts all innocent and soft she can take a lot cock and I mean a lot._

"Heather! That's so mean!" A upset Veronica exclaimed though the words were said through laughter and a smiling mouth.

"It's true! They're both sluts." Cracking up at her words, Heather pressed her tongue to her cheek with a wink of her eye.

"You're such a bitch! Why the hell did you go there anyways?" Veronica grinned through a confused face.

"I wanted to make this diary like a burn book ya know? I can be a bitch but not to anyone's face. Granted I'll still be a bitch cause, hey whose stopping me. This is nice too though." Chandler beamed, bobbing her head proudly as she dusted off the shoulders of her red flannel shirt.

"A burn book? Come on Heather be original. Regina George much? I mean, she didn't even write shit about her friends. I have an idea, how bout you make this diary your bitch." Veronica suggested, tapping the page aggressively.

"Why write about the girls you ask? Well I already tell other students to their faces, and if I told the girls this they'd be likely to backstab me. Probably not Mac though, she even can't reach my back." Snorting at her own joke, Chandler takes in a deep breath after laughing before starting again,   
"Plus you're my bitch though baby, what do I need a diary for?" She teased with the raise of her brow.

"Oh you did not just say that." Veronica hissed playfully, adjusting her striped blue night shirt.

"I did." Heather says, pushing Veronica on the arm. Veronica retaliates with a push back. They two continue a little longer the Veronica says those four little words Heather has been dying to hear...

"You want to wrestle?"

_Hey diary, I may be a little while. I got something to attend to ;)_

"Fuck. Yes." Chandler growled as she finished scribbling down the hurried writing then sat the leather journal down harshly on the arm of the couch.

Tackling Veronica into a pile wrapping paper Heather lets out a pained laugh as her shoulder slams into the wooden floor with Veronica her in arms. The two roll around in the discarded paper groaning till Veronica ends up on top of the strawberry blonde, straddling her waist then collapsing onto her.

"What a successful morning." Heather joked as the lovers let out heavy broken breaths through scattered laughter, Veronica lying on the taller girl as they finally drift asleep. The pair surrounded by the memories of the day while outside the windows of the wood cabin a sheet of white lay on the ground with all the leaves gone from the trees.


End file.
